Broken Hearts Mend Each Other
by sakurak504
Summary: After a bitter argument, the married couple separates. It only takes them a few days to realize that they need each other. Still, their pride prevents them from seeing each other. Will they get back together? Rivetra


_Hi again! I'm on spring break so I have more time to write! (Although I have to do other studying too...) I realized I never wrote a story about their fights in their marriage. I hope this turns out the way I want it to... _

* * *

"How did it get to this?" was now the question that was on Petra's mind perpetually. They had been fine before, their marriage filled with love and happiness. Still, they knew that their was a fragility to their marriage, deep under that love and trust. That was why everything had ended up like this.

_A stupid fight, _thought Petra bitterly. She and Levi had fought over something that was completely unnecessary. And because both of them didn't want to admit their wrongs, they had ended up separating. She moved out of their big house, leaving but not filing for divorce.

But deep down, she still loved him. She loved him dearly, and she had long since forgiven him. Pride was pride though, and she would never admit that she was wrong.

She had gone to a restaurant to meet up with a good friend of hers. Erd had always been a helpful friend, always willing to lend an ear. There, she had seen Levi with another woman. Had he moved on already? Did he really hate her that much now? She couldn't help but wonder. When their eyes met across the room, she could see the cold glint of his eyes. They had flashed once to Erd and then back. She swore that her eyes conveyed her hurt, but thought that maybe, he didn't care anymore.

And that was how she reached this point, standing outside the restaurant, tears falling down her cheeks. He'd already moved on. There was nothing more to say. Their relationship was over. Right? She would respect it if he didn't want to be with her anymore. But she thought that there could've been a chance for them to get back together.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" a restaurant employee who was walking outside asked. His name tag said Eren.

"Yes, I'm alright," Petra said, wiping her eyes and giving him a weak smile.

"If you need anything, just come in and ask," he said before going back to work.

Some strangers could be so sweet. She was thankful. And then, Levi walked out of the restaurant.

She walked straight past him towards her car. But she swore that she saw something in his eyes flicker at the sight of her red eyes.

The moment she got home, she cried. She cried and cried, no longer having a pillar of support, no longer having warm arms around her and a gentle smile.

"Levi, I still love you."

* * *

Levi didn't know why their relationship had gotten to this point. It had been a dumb argument, nothing more than a bit of bickering. Still, his pride was too big and he didn't want to say that what he had done was wrong.

Hanji had always been willing to listen to his problems. He had never introduced her to his wife though, a distant friend that he rarely saw. But when his eyes met Petra's across the restaurant, he could see the betrayal in her eyes. Like she was one to talk! Who was that man sitting next to her?

The moment she saw Hanji, she smiled at her friend, told him something, and left. Her friend, who looked very concerned, nodded at her back.

Later, another employee came in, whispering to his coworker about a pretty lady crying outside, sobbing into her hands. And when Levi stepped out later, she passed him, eyes swollen and nose red. He swore he heard a whisper of _Levi_ but maybe it was the wind. He regretted it all.

And after he got home, he collapsed onto their—no his—bed and sighed.

"Petra, I still love you. Come back."

* * *

It started raining hard the next day and Petra felt like she was going to burst. She needed to see Levi. She needed to see those gently grey eyes, the soft smile that he only reserved for her.

Screw that pride. She needed to see him. She needed to tell him that she loved him, that she was sorry, that she couldn't live without him.

She ran out the door without an umbrella or raincoat and reached the house. Happy memories flashed through her head and she shook them off, intent with her goal. Just as she entered the gate, however, she saw it through the window. She saw Levi drinking tea with that woman, who was laughing.

So he really had moved on, hadn't he? Her body went numb. It was pointless then, coming to see him. Still, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She stood, leaning against the front of the house, letting the rain soak her through. Tears mixed with rain fell to the ground and she couldn't stand it anymore. His laughter rang through her head, making her dizzy. And before she knew it, she was falling. Deep deep down into nothing. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

* * *

Levi sat while Hanji rambled on about her students, laughing in the meantime. Why couldn't she just shut up? He sighed and looked out the window. He saw a flash of copper in the cold rain.

Wait a second, copper? In the rain? It couldn't be, could it?

Levi stood up and ran out the front door, in time to see Petra collapse.

"Petra!" he surged forward and caught her before she landed on the floor. God, she was soaked. What the hell was she thinking, standing in the rain like that? She shivered in his arms and he felt her forehead.

"God, you're burning!" Levi lifted her and carried her inside. The moment Hanji saw them, she gasped.

"Oh no! What happened?!"

"She was standing outside in the rain. Most likely, she came and saw you and thought that you were my girlfriend or something," he said.

"Ugh I would never date you, shorty," Hanji replied.

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses," he retorted. "Can you check her condition? I'm going to get her a change of clothes. I don't want her getting pneumonia or something." Levi carried Petra to the couch and tenderly brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Hanji took Petra's temperature while Levi went to their former bedroom, rummaging around for her clothes. He ended up getting her nightgown.

"She's just running a high fever. The traditional method of the cloth and water should be fine. Make sure she drinks water," Hanji said upon his return. She stood up. "Well, I have to go anyway. You'd better take care of her."

Levi looked at Petra. "Of course I will. She's my wife. I love her."

Hanji smiled. "Then that's good."

The moment Hanji left, he changed Petra into the nightgown and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He tucked her in and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. She stirred and moaned and shivered again. Levi tucked another blanket around her, but she still shivered. He sighed and gave up, sliding under the blankets and wrapping his arms around her. He hoped it would work. She had always said that he had the warmest body in the world.

Petra's eyes flashed open and landed on him.

"Levi?" her soft voice said weakly.

"You have a high fever," he replied, brushing his fingers across her forehead. He quickly changed the cloth again.

"Mhm... You're so warm," she breathed out. He guessed that the delirium was really getting to her. With the tension so high between them, he didn't think that she would snuggle closer to him.

Her fever went down gradually, letting her sleep more peacefully. Then, she began to talk in her sleep.

"Levi... I love you..." she murmured. She smiled sweetly and sighed, snuggling closer. He smiled softly at her and gently pulled her closer. He should get some sleep too.

* * *

Laughter... A smiling face. Her laughing at him and teasing him. Happy memories. What a wonderful dream. She didn't want to wake up. She lost him when she opened her eyes. So she kept sleeping. She wanted to retain his memory as long as she could.

—

When Petra woke up in the morning, she felt warm, content, and something soft pressed against her. She opened her eyes and saw Levi's peaceful sleeping face.

_Holy crap, why am I here?_ she thought. The memories of the previous day flashed back and a few words she had heard came back as well.

_Ugh I would never date you, shorty. You'd better take care of her._

_Of course I will. She's my wife. I love her._

Had he really said that? Did he still love her? Her heart leaped and she felt warm, compared to the bitter cold that she had felt for the past few weeks.

"Petra," he murmured. She looked at him, but he was still asleep. "Petra, I love you. I always will..."

At those words, tears filled her eyes. He still loved her. She began to tremble, tears cascading down her cheeks, her hand coming up to her mouth to stifle her sobs.

Levi woke up from her trembling, only to see her tears.

"Petra?" he asked uncertainly.

She leaned forward more and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. He didn't know what to do. Was she crying because of him? He didn't know at all. So instead, he held her tighter and stroked her hair, soothing her.

She cried, happy tears for their continued love, sad tears for her regrets of arguing with him. He let her stain his shirt and neck with tears, rubbing her back and stroking her hair and face.

She looked up at him, eyes shimmering with love for him and tears. "Levi, I'm sorry. I know what I said that day was stupid and I didn't mean it. So please, stay with me. I love you."

Levi's eyes shone softly at her and he pulled her even closer, if that was possible. "You weren't the only one who didn't know what you were saying. I'm sorry as well. I'll stay with you, as long as you stay with me. I love you too," he said.

Petra's eyes watered again and she nuzzled his neck. "I love you."

Levi let out a shaky breath and buried his face into her hair. "Don't scare me like that ever again. I was afraid that...that you would...go away," he whispered.

Petra's face emerged from his neck and he gave her a reassuring look at the guilt in her eyes. "I'm fine, now that you're here," he murmured, rubbing her back.

At that moment, Petra's stomach grumbled and she blushed.

"I'll go make breakfast. You missed dinner yesterday." Levi began to untangle himself from her but she grabbed him.

"No, I'm fine. Stay," she said.

So he did.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know how I come up with these situations. I'm really young actually and I have no experience with love whatsoever. It's strange, really. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know how it was. _

_Sakura-chan_


End file.
